The Runaway Prisoner
by BubbleAngel314
Summary: Set after the Avengers. Loki has escaped from prison, and finds himself on earth. After putting on an illusion, he is found by Jane, Darcy, and Thor. What happens? How long does it take before Thor realizes that Loki has been in the same household as him? Find out in this story!


**First story =D(unless you include drabbles ;3) I hope you guys like it... I'm looking for a betareader, so if you are interested in the 'job', you can PM me. Alright... so I wrote this story in school, when I didn't feel like paying attention. So, on with the story.**

* * *

**"I don't create stories. I take words, and mold them into something that nobody's seen before." - Unknown **

* * *

Loki looked behind him at all of the guards. There had to have been at least thirty. Who knew he was so popular? He ran faster towards the golden, hollow, dome. The guards were yelling at him, telling him to stop, and that if he complied, they would go easy on him. Yeah, right. He could tell that the words were lies as soon as they left the man's mouth. One can not lie to Loki. Loki ran up to the Guardian of the Realms, promptly shoving him out of the way. The teleportation device powered up, and Loki soon was flying through the rainbow tunnel. Loki had escaped.

Loki landed on the ground, and wiped under his eye, flinching as he felt the warm sticky liquid. Somehow, he had cut under his eye. It should stop bleeding soon, so he ignored it. He looked around, trying to determine his surroundings. He bit his lip, deciding that he should probably wear an illusion so that nobody would recognize him. But what to wear... he looked around some more, and smiled, seeing a billboard. There was a girl on there, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a plain white tee, jeans, and tall boots. He decided that she would be a good illusion. He changed his appearance, but the decided that he should probably change the hair color and eye color, just to be safe. So, he did. He changed his hair to black and his eyes to green. He smiled at his handiwork, and ran a hand through his long hair. He stated to walk forward, but fell over quickly. His ankle was on fire. He grabbed it, realizing it was broken. He sucked in air, and tried to push himself up. however, as soon as he put weight on his wrist, he fell over again. Broken wrist, too. Lovely. He pushed himself up with his good wrist, and dusted himself off.

He was not up for more than a few seconds, though, because a car zipped around a nearby corner and slammed into him. Loki sighed. This was not one of his good days. He rubbed his aching head, and decided to just stay on the ground. There was no point in getting up again if he would just fall down. One of the front doors opened, and a tall, _mortal _girl stepped out. He heard someone say something, but he couldn't quite make it out. Someone else came out of the van, and she walked up, too. Then, the back door of the van opened. How many people could fit inside such a small ship?

The one who came out second walked up to him, and poked him in the face. "Hello? Are you alright?"

Loki looked at her. "Considering the fact that I was just hit by your metal ship, no."

The first girl bit her lip. "I think that she's gone mad."

The second girl nodded. The third person who got out of the car was standing there too, and he looked really familiar. Of course, all Loki could see was the silhouettes, so it was hard to tell who it was. Maybe it was a friend of his.

The three people who were in the van just kept looking at Loki, so he spoke up. "If you don't mind, I would like to get up."

They nodded, and the first girl helped him up. He winced as he felt weight on his ankle, but luckily, nobody noticed.

"What's your name?"the second one asked.

Loki thought for a second. What would his name be? He couldn't say 'Loki', because of obvious reasons. "Lyndsay."

"Cool," the second one stated. " Can I call you Lyn?"

Loki's brow furrowed. Why would you shorten one's name? It must be something that mortals did to make them feel better about themselves. Crazy mortals.

"If you wish to." He responded.

The first smiled. "My name is Jane, that's Darcy, and that's Thor."

Loki frowned. "Thor?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend."

Loki looked at the man, and sure enough, it was his brother. "Interesting name," he said, faking a smile.

Jane smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Ignore those two. They're disgusting." Jane and Thor were looking at each other in a very longing way, whilst Loki and Jane looked absolutely disgusted.

"Anyways," Darcy spoke again. "Where is your house? I can take you there."

Loki bit his lip. "I can walk there, there is no need to take me anywhere."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you insist."

Darcy, Jane, and Thor walked back into the car, waving at Loki/Lyn. Loki faked a smile back, and started to walk away.

His ankle was burning with pain, and he felt the need to scream out in pain. Luckily, nobody saw through the illusion that he was wearing, so nobody knew that he had hurt his ankle. He walked away, wondering where he would go. He had no place to sleep, no money to buy food, and no way to safely bandage his ankle. Well, he would just have to make do, wouldn't he?

* * *

Jane got in the drivers seat, put the key into the ignition, and started up the van. She watched as Lyn walked away, frowning. There was something weird about this girl. "Guys." She said. "I don't think that Lyn is from around here."

Darcy looked at her strangely. "Why would you say that?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Just look at her."

Darcy did so, before frowning at the sight in front of her. Lyn was poking a phone booth, looking very confused. Darcy nodded. "Hey Thor, does his girl look familiar to you?"

Thor looked at the girl, thinking. "I don't believe that I have seen her before."

Darcy nodded, and Jane drove the car up next to Lyn. "Hey, Lyn." She said, rolling down the window. "I have a question."

Lyn looked up at her. "Yes?"

"What are you?"

Lyn looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What are you?"

"I am a mort- err, Human."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

Lyn looked at her, before sighing. "Fine, I am not human."

"Thought so. What are you?"

Lyn looked at her, as if contemplating what to say. Then, after a few moments, she spoke. "Jotun."

Darcy saw Thor tense.

"So," Spoke Jane. "You have nowhere to go."

"That is correct."

"Hop in the back, we know a lot about all you weirdos."

"Weirdos? I do not believe that I am familiar with the term."

"... It means people from other planets."

"Really?"

"... yes."

"Oh."

"So hop in. We like weirdos."

Lyn opened the back door, and sat in the van. "What kind of ship is this?"

Jane laughed, and Lyn blushed. "It's not a ship, it's a car."

"...Oh."

Lyn closed the van door, and looked at Thor. "Hello, Thor."

Thor looked at Lyn. "Hello, Jotun."

Lyn winced. "I have a name, you know."

"I don't see a need to call you by it."

"Why not?"

"You are a Jotun, I am a God. You are beneath me. You should be happy that I don't take you to Asgard and through you in a cell."

"Well, you should be happy that I don't kill you right now."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really, why do you underestimate me?"

"Because you are Jotun. A female, at that. I clearly am a better fighter than you."

"There is more than one way to fight, Thor."

"Not if you are a Jotun, Lyn."

Lyn pounced on Thor, punching, biting, pulling hair. Thor fought back, pulling at her hair.

Jane and Darcy turned around, trying to separate the two. Thor hit Lyn's ankle, making her cry out and grab it.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what, _Jotun_?"

"You know very well what."

"I didn't do anything!"

Jane butted in. "Both of you be quiet!"

Thor and Lyn went back to their separate sides of the van.

Lyn spoke up, quietly. "Why do you hate Jotuns?"

"What's not to hate?"

"... do you like any of them?"

"No. They are all the same."

"Did you ever like any of them?"

"No."

"Oh..."

* * *

**Horrible ending to the first chapter, but whatever. =P I will update soon... I don't know when, though. **

**I hope you guys liked this story, and like I said earlier, I am looking for a Betareader. If you want to become my betareader, just pm me, and we can talk about it =3. **

**Alright, see you guys soon! **


End file.
